


Poopcky

by Enjoy111



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Scat, accidental pooing, anal licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjoy111/pseuds/Enjoy111
Summary: Kokichi comes up with a fun way eating pocky with his bf
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Poopcky

In the kitchen Kokichi was scavaging through every cabinet in search of the sacred pocky, a delicious traditional japanese delicacy. He searched high and low but to no avail he could not find it. How he crave that chocolate covered pretzel stick, the perfect combination of sweet and salty that could only satisfy his taste buds. Kokichi was about to give up until he saw something that caught his eye. 'Could it possibly be...?' Kokichi thought reaching inside and grabbed the item with much anticipation. Coming back into the light what turned out to be was a box of plain pretezel sticks. Utterly disappointed Kokichi let out a big sigh and was about to shed some tears until he heard the kitchen door open. Kokichi turned to see who it was and it happen to be Gonta. Like it was lighting that struck him Kokichi got an idea. 

All smiles Kokichi approached Gonta who grinned back at him naively filling a glass of water.  
"Hey~, I have a favor to ask you." Kokichi looking down rubbing his foot on the floor like a shy child asking his parents for pocket money.  
"Oh, what is it?" Gonta ask.  
"Well, you see I been looking for a long time for pocky and all I end up with are boooring pretzel sticks. I can't eat it like this, I need something to give it some oomf." Kokichi explained to him.  
"So what can Gonta do to help?"  
"Ooohh, weeelll, I was thinking that I stick one up your butt and get some 'chocolate' from there." Said Kokichi.  
Gonta didn't need to say anything his expression was enough to convey his disgust.

Walking away from him Kokichi grabbed Gonta's wrist.  
"Wait. This is urgent only you can do this for me. Gonta..., please I need your 'chocolate'." Kokichi pleaded giving him the deadlest of weapons...the puppy eyes.  
"Kokichi..., no fair...okay, Gonta will give it to Kokichi. But only just this once!"Gonta gives in to him even with all his might he couldn't fight it.  
" Thanks a bunch, Gonta." Kokichi giggled hugging him, Gonta sighed getting a feeling he will regret this later.

Gonta removed his bottoms and went down on his hands and kness his butt facing Kokichi.  
"C'mon now spread your ass for me big guy." Kokichi said patting Gonta's butt. Gonta did what he was told Kokichi ligtly traced circles around his anus grinning as he sees it twitch. Leaning his head closer to it Kokichi began licking it.  
"Heeek! Kokichi!" Gonta yelled in surprise.  
"What, I'm just prepping your butt to make it easy to put it in. Now stay still."  
Gonta couldn't help squriming from Kokichi's hot wet tongue invading his most sensitive and intimate spot, Kokichi had to hold down his butt to keep him steady.  
"No good...Gonta feeling weird." Gonta groaned.  
"Hey, hey, keep it together now we ain't doing none of that." Hearing Kokichi sat that Gonta wished they did that instead of the other thing Kokichi had plan.  
"M'kay, I think this is good enough." Said Kokichi a string of saliva from his tongue to his lover anus glisten in the kitchen light. Grabbing the box Kokichi opened it and daintly took out one pretzel stick giving it a lick.

"Okay, Gonta, I'm putting it in brace yourself." Kokichi announced. Gonta could feel a poke enter inside, Kokichi swirled the pretzel stick collecting feces matter beinging careful not to put too much force on the delicate snack. The feeling was not uncomfortable but it did feel ticklish Gonta tried his best to contain his laughter. Deciding he got enough Kokichi slowly took out the pretezel or rather the "pocky".  
"One down a bunch more to go nishishishi." Gonta sweated.

"Well, that's the last one. Hm, are you good, Gonta?" Kokichi ask Gonta nodded in response. Admiring the poop messily cover on the pretzel sticks Kokichi munched on a one and he liked it he thought it would go well with grape panta. Kokichi got off the floor and bid Gonta a goodbye however Gonta swiftly grabbed Kokichi's ankle.  
" What is it?" Kokichi taken by surprise.  
"Gonta inside itches....aaah aah...o-oh no nonono something...!" In a blink of an eye Gonta lay down on his back pulled open his legs with her arms. Something brown poked out of Gonta's anus soon the poop began coming out in long thick cylinders. The excretion was huge steam coming out of it the entomologist face was red, sweaty, his eyes rolled back and tongue sticking out.  
"I'm not cleaning that." Kokichi said as he casuslly eat his "pocky".


End file.
